This invention relates generally to shopping carts, and more particularly, to a shopping cart having a shelf pad designed to reduce bruising and other damage to fruits and vegetables, baked goods and other damage sensitive items while in the shopping cart and also to provide additional comfort to young children while sitting on the same shopping cart shelf, which can also function as a seat.
Shopping carts are produced by a variety of manufacturers in a variety of different sizes and configurations. They are generally made of steel or other metal with nickel-chrome plating and possibly an acrylic coating. They are also made of high impact plastic combined with steel or other metal components. Such shopping carts generally feature a collapsible rear shelf designed to seat small children and which can also function to hold fruit, vegetables and other damage sensitive items which could be damaged if placed in the main body of the shopping cart.
The use of a suitable shelf/seat pad would not only reduce damage to fruits, vegetables, baked goods and other delicate and damage sensitive items but also provide additional comfort to young children sitting on the shelf/seat. It is desirable for the padded material to be sanitary and clean looking. However, at the present time, no cushioning or padded material is used to cover the shopping cart shelf/seat area.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve shopping carts by making them more comfortable for small children to ride in and to provide greater damage protection for sensitive items.